List of Destinations in Total Drama: Around the Globe
The following is a list of Total Drama Around the Globe locations, listed chronologically. Los Angeles, California, USA California is the first location visited in Total Drama Around the Globe. This is where the events of Lost Angeles takes place. This is where the contestants partake in a challenge. The first challenge involved a race to arrive to the airport, between the crowded streets of the city. Cape Town, South Africa South Africa is the second location visited in Total Drama Around the Globe, in the episode I African't Do It. This is where the remaining 20 contestants compete in a challenge that involved spending a whole night in the sabana, and be the first team to arrive to the plane the next morning. The Bahamas, USA The Bahamas is the third location visited in Total Drama Around the Globe, in the episode This Ain't No Disney Cruise. The remaining 19 contestants, compete in a challenge, where they participate in arace and a second awake-athon. Havana, Cuba Cuba is the fourth location visited in Total Drama Around the Globe, in the episode Cuban Craziness. The remaining 18 contestants compete in a challenge, where they must row to the island and bring three animals to a cliff, and throw them of it. Honalulu, Hawaii, USA Hawaii is the fifth location visited in Total Drama Around the Globe, in the episode Tiki Torture. The remaining 17 contestants compete in a challenge where they must win a baton race to throw a idol inside a volcano. Sydney, Australia Australia is the sixth location visited in Total Drama Around the Globe, in the episode I Aussie Got Your Back. The remaining 16 contestants compete in a challenge, where they must make a play, that will be judged later. Paris, France France is the seventh location visited in Total Drama Around the Globe, in the episode Oui Will Win Tonight. The remaining 15 contestants compete in a challenge, where they must TBA. Rome, Italy Italy is the eighth location visited in Total Drama Around the Globe, in the episode Stop Rome-ing Around. The remaining 13 contestants compete in a challenge, where they must TBA. London, England England is the ninth location visited in Total Drama Around the Globe, in the episode Big Ben of a Riot. The remaining 12 contestants compete in a challenge, where they must TBA. Pikes Peak, Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA Colorado is the tenth location visited in Total Drama Around the Globe, in the episode The Peak of the Merge. The remaining 10 contestants are merged together, and all compete in a challenge, where they must TBA. Somewhere in the Amazon The Amazon is the eleventh location visited in Total Drama Around the Globe, in the episode Amazonian Pride. The remaining 9 merged contestants compete in a challenge, where they must TBA. New York City, New York, USA New York is the twelfth location visited in Total Drama Around the Globe, in the episode Brooklyn Battle. The remaining 8 merged contestants compete in a challenge, where they must TBA. Giza, Egypt Egypt is the thirteenth location visited in Total Drama Around the Globe, in the episode It's Hot in Egg-gypt. The remaining 7 merged contestants compete in a challenge, where they must find food and materials in the pyramid to bake a dessert for the interns to judge. Beijing, China China is the fourteenth location visited in Total Drama Around the Globe, in the episode Yin vs. Yang. The remaining 6 merged contestants compete in a challenge, where they must TBA. San Juan, Puerto Rico Puerto Rico is the fifteenth location visited in Total Drama Around the Globe, in the episode Tropical Paradise. The remaining 5 merged contestants compete in a challenge, where they must TBA. Zihuatanejo, Mexico Mexico is the sixteenth location visited in Total Drama Around the Globe, in the episode Final Four Amigos. The remaining 4 merged contestants compete in a challenge, where they must TBA. Auckland, New Zealand New Zealand is the seventeenth location visited in Total Drama Around the Globe, in the episode Maori Madness. The remaining 3 merged contestants compete in a challenge, where they must TBA. Whitehorse, Yukon, Canada Canada is the eighteenth location visited in Total Drama Around the Globe, in the episode A Chilling Finale. The remaining 2 finalists contestants compete in a final challenge, where they must TBA. Category:Locations Category:Lists